A Sudden Evening Rain
by Sakamoto Kirumi
Summary: "¿Crees que deba haberla... una razón para estar vivo? ¿Puedo decir que realmente... soy feliz?"—. Para Coding Gengar, anteriormente conocida como Emma Greyjoy.


**Disclaimer.**

Los personajes de _Naruto_ aparecidos en estos párrafos no me pertenecen, son obra y propiedad de _Masashi Kishimoto_.

Esta historia se encuentra dedicada a **Emma Greyjoy** o conocida ahora como **Coding Gengar** , siendo participante de la actividad: _Amigo Secreto 2016-2017_ delforo de **La** **Aldea Oculta entre la Hojas**.

 **Especificaciones.**

Resumen. — _"¿Crees que deba haberla... una razón para estar vivo? ¿Puedo decir que realmente... soy feliz?"_

Rating. — T.

Género. — Supernatural, Psicológico, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Acción.

Capítulos. — La historia se llevará a cabo en **3 capítulos**.

N° de Palabras del Capítulo. — 2173 palabras.

Universo Ninja con leve What If?

 **Banda Sonora.**

 **1.** Main Titles. **Artista.** Ramin Djawadi. **Álbum.** Westworld OST.

 **2.** This World. **Artista.** Ramin Djawadi. **Álbum.** Westworld OST.

 **4.** The Witch and the Girl. **Artista.** Artistas Variados. **Álbum.** The K2 OST.

Recomiendo **totalmente** , escuchar las canciones con la lectura, ya que fueron mi inspiración y las causantes de que se me ocurriera esta idea.

 **Nota de Autor.**

 **¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo Coding Gengar!** Jajaja, como ya sabrás, después de la publicación en el foro, ¡yo soy tu _Amigo Secretísimo_ de este año! ¿Te lo imaginabas? ¿Te lo venías venir?

Bueno, primero que todo me disculpo un poco por lo mucho que he tardado en darte el regalo, considerando que fuiste **la primera en publicar**... lo cual sólo me hace sentir pena además del revoloteo de mariposas y nervios con respecto a la gran duda... ¿te gustará el resultado de mis cavilaciones?

Tras muchos debates, en los que consideraba con cuál de todas tus opciones ponerme a trabajar... finalmente, con mucha dificultad opté por la siguiente opción (de la cual hasta yo misma estoy sorprendida):

 _«Segundo pedido._

 _Un fic de Viaje en el Tiempo con muchos elementos del género Supernatural. Me gustaría que el protagonista fuera Gaara y regresará al pasado a tiempo para el Konoha Crush, pero que dudara si es mejor para todos si el interviniera o no.»_

Soy un poco ortodoxa con las historias ambientadas en el mundo ninja por múltiples razones que no colocaré aquí para aburrirte, en lo general se me da mejor el Universo Alterno pero me dije: _¡Es su regalo de Navidad complácela!_ Y como puedo ver, o pretenderé, que te has portado muy bien este año, decidí dar lo mejor de mí y salir con esta idea, la cual tendrá mucha introspectiva pues quería jugar con aspectos psicológicos y... digamos que la música que me insíró tuvo que ver **mucho** con ello. Tenía ganas de algo tétrico y...

¡Dios mío, sólo espero que no sea un rotundo fiasco!

Te deseo lo mejor para este nuevo año que comienza y que lo pases maravillosamente en estas fechas, con tus seres queridos, comida deliciosa y muchos presentes. Todos mis mejores deseos para ti.

 **Advertencia.**

El presente proyecto presenta, como podrán adivinar con el enunciado arriba, de un ligero _What If?_ con respecto al final del manga/anime de la serie, además del _Viaje a través del tiempo UA_. Ya que es la primera vez que utilizo a tan maravilloso personaje como lo es Gaara -soy una más de sus fieles seguidoras-, puede que exista la posibilidad de cometer o haber cometido OOC. _Guerra avisada no mata soldado._

Disfruta de la lectura.

* * *

 **A Sudden Evening Rain**

.

— _No hay ninguna, ¿cierto?_

 _Unos ojos que le miran con sorna y resentimiento, la dentadura desencajada de una sonrisa entintada en borgoña._

— _Yo lo puedo ver, no tienes ninguna razón por la cual estar vivo._

 _La niebla es densa y espesa, como un grueso manto que cubre cada poro de la piel. Sofocante y asfixiante, impidiendo que su cuerpo se mueva acorde a sus pensamientos._

— _Entonces, no te molestará darme el honor de quitártela._

 _Lento, lento, lento, sus movimientos demasiado ralentizados; la arena incapaz de seguir el paso, de detener el par de kunai que se clavan en sus hombros, aprisionándolo bajo el peso de un ninja degenerado._

— _Ya que, después de todo, usted ha visto la muerte con sus propios ojos…_

 _Ah, el dolor es indescriptible en cuanto la dentadura desencajada se abre de par en par, gotas de saliva y sangre ensuciando su ropa, y se entierran en la piel de su antebrazo –con el que bloqueó el camino hacia su cuello–. Las heridas laten, arden y todo es confuso._

 _Hay un hedor tóxico que se mezcla con la niebla, penetrando por sus fosas nasales, cortando el aire a sus pulmones. Y por lo bajo el sonido característico de la tinta en proceso de ignición._

— _Pero no se preocupe Kazekage, la lluvia del anochecer le enseñará el sendero de vuelta a sus brazos…_

 _Era estúpido, casi una idiotice, haber caído en la trampa de una bomba humana._

— _¡Le veré en la otra vida!_

— _¡Gaara!_

 _Una ráfaga, una explosión y, mientras se siente terriblemente consciente del chorro de sangre que cae sobre su rostro, irritando sus ojos, bañándolo de pies a cabeza…_

La mano que cae pesada sobre su hombro le da un sobresalto y trae a Sabaku no Gaara, quinto Kazekage de la aldea oculta de la Arena, de vuelta al tiempo presente.

— ¿Qué…?

—Ya se terminó la reunión Gaara.

Sillas vacías, alrededor de una larga mesa circular, dentro de una habitación casi silenciosa de no ser por el sonido de sus respiraciones. Al fondo de la pared, colgaba un par de enormes estandartes con los símbolos del país del Agua y la aldea oculta de la Niebla.

—Hey, ¿te animas a un bocado y un par de tragos conmigo~ttebayo?

Al ver la sonrisa cándida de su interlocutor, el sexto Hokage, no pudo evitar devolvérsela.

—Sí, suena bien.

 **.**

 _01_

 _¿Para qué vives realmente?_

 **.**

— ¡Otra ración, por favor!

— ¡En seguida, Hokage-sama!

Ya eran pasadas las siete y aún Gaara seguía sentado en un pequeño local de comida, en compañía de su amigo Uzumaki Naruto –quién parecía continuar hambriento–. Fuera la espesa neblina que se había arremolinado desde hace un par de días, se había disipado y permitía la filtración de luz por parte de las farolas en la calle.

Todo se veía en calma y cotidiana tranquilidad, al menos por la superficie pues, la situación que los había traído hasta la aldea parecía desmentir tal pensamiento.

Desde hace un par de meses se habían estado viendo movimientos erráticos, por parte de un grupo de ninjas renegados que se negaban a permitir que la tan anhelada paz conseguida tras el fin de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja. Habían estado realizando múltiples ataques en los poblados civiles y las carreteras principales, imposibilitando la comunicación y el intercambio comercial entre las grandes aldeas ninjas.

Al comienzo, todo el asunto había surgido en base a rumores y chismorreos, llevados por el viento y las bocas de una población que lo creían poco realista, pues, ¿quién querría causar tal cosa? ¿Quién trataría de provocar un enfrentamiento contra el héroe del mundo ninja? Por lo que, nadie tomó cartas en el asunto y los rumores eventualmente se disiparon.

Hasta que un día, la realidad y veracidad tras las habladurías se hizo tan presente que ya no hubo ningún medio para remediarlo. Un testigo, el miembro de un cuerpo de ninjas establecido para las negociaciones entre el país del Rayo y el país de la Tierra, relató cómo –con sus propios ojos–, encontró a toda la comunidad de una aldea sin vida.

Durante los exámenes forenses por parte de los médicos ninjas, mostraron que ninguna de las víctimas poseía alguna marca de ataque o violencia, más tarde los informes y reportes de las investigaciones determinaron que no se trataba de una enfermedad sino más bien, un jutsu benigno que se había esparcido cual virus infeccioso.

El mismo escenario se comenzó a repetir en otras ciudades e incluso en agrupaciones de ninjas que se encontraban activos en medio de misiones, y finalmente, llegó al punto de quiebre cuando en un anuncio anónimo, los culpables hicieron una amenaza pública hacia la población de la aldea de la Niebla.

Y así, por decisión unánime, los Cinco Kages decidieron reunirse para discutir con respecto al tema y llegar a un plan de acción para resolver el problema.

— ¿En qué estás pensando? —Le interrumpe Naruto, sacándole de sus pensamientos, en silencio toma otro sorbo de su sake—. Tienes una mueca terrible~ttebayo.

—No es nada, sólo en lo hablado en la reunión. —responde recordando una parte del suceso, de la seriedad fúnebre en el rostro de la Mizukage y los pocos resultados que se estaban obteniendo sobre la identidad de los culpables.

—Sí, bueno, es lo único en la mente de todos estos días.

Un largo suspiro y la camarera se aparece por su mesa con un platillo humeante, junto a una 'encantadora' sonrisa.

—Aquí tiene Hokage-sama, que lo disfrute.

— ¡Finalmente, gracias!

—Ah, Kazekage-sama permítame un momento…

—Oh no es necesa- ¡Ugh!

La joven se había inclinado en su dirección y en un intento por recoger los platos y las botellas que se habían ido acumulando en la mesa, por accidente –sin que ninguno de los dos supiera el cómo–, había terminado por tropezarle el antebrazo.

Justo en la herida que aún no sanaba.

— ¡Gaara! ¿Estás bien?

— ¡Lo siento mucho, Kazekage–sama, no era mi intención…!

—Sí, estoy bien. —Hizo una pausa mientras checaba por debajo del ropaje, el vendaje; podía sentir la mirada errática y preocupada de un intranquilo Naruto—. No ha pasado nada.

Disculpándose un par de veces más –en múltiples reverencias e inclinaciones de cabeza–, la camarera se fue con los platos y entre ambos Kages, un silencio resaltaba la presencia del elefante en el lugar.

El incidente había ocurrido un par de días atrás, cuando en las periferias de la frontera entre el país del Fuego y el Agua, a la comitiva representante de la aldea de la Arena les tendieron una trampa.

Gaara estaba consciente de que había sido un error de su parte, un fallo en sus cálculos al no considerar la posibilidad de que, la noticia de la futura reunión de los Kages hubiese llegado a oídos del enemigo con el que estaban tratando. Y aunque parecía ser que en un principio, el asedio iba dirigido en realidad a Uzumaki Naruto, los culpables de igual manera aprovecharon la oportunidad de encargarse del Kazekage.

Al final, fue el mismo Naruto quién le había salvado del peligro y quién se había mostrado más afectado ante el asunto; exigiendo con inusual seriedad que su antigua compañera y actual líder del cuerpo de investigación médico, Haruno Sakura le tratase la extraña mordida que había recibido en su antebrazo.

— ¿Cómo está? ¿Te has ido a ver con Sakura-chan?

Asintió con la cabeza mecánicamente, ya acostumbrado a las constantes interrogaciones por parte del sexto Hokage.

—No ha cambiado nada, la marca de los dientes sigue allí y sí, me revisaron esta misma mañana.

—Vi que no prestaste atención a una parte de la reunión, no tenías buena cara tampoco…

El silencio por parte de Naruto y la inseguridad plasmada en su rostro, le obligaron a seguir hablando, a pesar de que Gaara no fuera del tipo de persona que mantuviera por mucho tiempo el flujo de una conversación.

—Sólo fue un leve dolor de cabeza y, fue durante un corto tiempo. Nada grave.

Los ojos azul zafiro seguían observándole con gravedad y, lo que Gaara pudo percibir como, un destello de ansiedad desesperada; su mano dejando los palillos de comer sólo para tomarle firmemente del brazo bueno, casi de manera brusca.

Pero él entendía perfectamente el motivo: Uzumaki Naruto, el héroe, había desarrollado un auténtico aborrecimiento a la muerte y la expiación de una culpa; era una parte de las secuelas causadas por la guerra…

" _Y Uchiha Sasuke"_ añadió reflexivamente.

—Estoy bien.

—De acuerdo, pero me contarás si llega a pasar algo. —Eso no era ninguna petición.

—Sí, lo haré.

Un suave murmullo llegó hasta sus oídos y le hicieron observar fuera, desviando así mismo la atención de Naruto.

—Eh, parece una lluvia repentina.

 _«Pero no se preocupe Kazekage, la lluvia del anochecer le enseñará el sendero de vuelta a sus brazos…»_

Una vez más, el recuerdo de las palabras dichas por su atacante le asaltaba el pensamiento.

 _«Yo lo puedo ver, no tienes ninguna razón por la cual estar vivo.»_

Gaara no lograba entender la razón del por qué aquello sucedía con tanta frecuencia, ni la causa de la extraña sensación de incomodidad que le producían, junto a una inexplicable desazón en su interior. Probablemente no había un significado profundo tras ello, podían ser simplemente las palabras delusorias de un ninja suicida… pero no había forma, Gaara simplemente no podía dejar de escucharlas en su cabeza.

Siempre acompañada de la dentadura desencajada tintada de borgoña.

Y fue justo en ese momento, distraído sin estar totalmente consciente de sus acciones que hizo la pregunta:

— ¿Crees…? —Naruto enfocó sus ojos de vuelta en el rostro del Kazekage, lucía ido, como si no estuviera realmente allí—. ¿Crees… que deba existir una razón?

— ¿Para?

La lluvia sigue cayendo, imperceptible sólo haciendo notar su presencia en su suave arrullo, en el agua acumulándose en las calles y las ondas de las gotas golpeando la superficie.

—Estar con vida.

En ese momento, Naruto sintió que debía haber dicho algo, lo que fuera pero… la simple remembranza de un par de ojos negros sobre piel pálida de porcelana abollada en moratones y sangre, le hicieron callar.

Más tarde, empapado y escurriendo agua mientras la noche proseguía con su oscuro reinado y la niebla incontrolable volvía a hacer aparición por toda la aldea, empañando el vidrio de la ventana; Sabaku no Gaara aún no daba con la respuesta a su propia pregunta.

Sin siquiera prestar atención a la mancha oscura que había comenzado a crecer alrededor de la mordida.

.

.

.

— _Heridas del corazón._

— _Sólo hay una cosa capaz de aliviarlas… el amor._

¿Acaso eso que escuchaba… eran voces? Las palabras suenan distantes de a momento y luego incrementan en volumen, le taladran la cabeza.

— _¡¿Por qué a mí?! ¡¿Por qué soy así?! ¡¿Por qué tengo que ser un monstruo?!_

Duele demasiado, siente el palpitar de sus sienes por debajo del cabello, pero no logra entender lo que está pasando… ¿Es esto un sueño?

Las voces le sonaban similares de algún lado, ¿Estaba recordando? Se siente confundido.

— _Mejor de lo que esperaba, Gaara-sama_

— _Yashamaru…_

— _Cumplía órdenes. Me encargaron matarlo._

Todo le da vueltas y siente náuseas, arcadas violentas que sacuden su cuerpo mientras la cabeza explota y los músculos de cada parte de su cuerpo están tensos, a punto de desgarrarse.

— _Fue un experimento que estuvo realizándose hasta ahora pero ni siquiera eres capaz de controlar el poder de la arena, temen que en el futuro seas un peligro para la aldea. Así que, antes de que ocurra…_

— _Entonces… no tenías alternativa, ¿verdad? Tuviste que obedecer_

— _No. No fue así… intenté amarte pero no pude… te odiaba._

Tenía que enfocarse, debía concentrarse e ignorar esa sensación de sus dedos… Tan fina, tan diminuta, tan suya ¿era la arena? ¿Por qué arena?

No, de nuevo, tenía que pensar… primero, estaba escuchando voces, eran las voces de él cuando aún era pequeño y Yashamaru cuando estaba vivo; segundo, no se sentía que estaba dormido y… sí, efectivamente estaba sobre arena.

Una gran cantidad de arena.

— _No hay medicamento que valga contra las heridas del corazón… Y algunas no sanan nunca y duran toda la vida._

—¡Oh, qué tenemos aquí! —Su corazón se contrajo en su pecho, ese tono de voz, esa forma de arrastrar las palabras y esa aura espesa que te sofocaba la garganta–. ¡Un intruso! Pero… ¡¿Por qué hueles como el niñato!? ¡¿Cómo llegaste aquí!?

Sintió como la arena se removía debajo de su cuerpo, como si le estuviera levantando y a pesar del dolor, las náuseas y los latidos arrítmicos de su corazón….

— _Yo podría haberme negado pero en el fondo de mi corazón jamás pude perdonar al monstruo que se llevó la vida de mi hermana._

Finalmente, Sabaku no Gaara pudo abrir los ojos.

Miedo, miedo, miedo.

—¡Jajajajajajajaja! ¡Tus ojos me reconocen! ¿Eh? ¡¿Me conoces?!

Imposible, no, no, esto no podía estar pasando…

— _¿¡Por qué, por qué a mí!?_

Un par de brillantes ojos dorados con brillo demencial y la mueca de una sonrisa macabra.

— _Entonces… viviré por mí mismo._

— ¿Shu… kaku?

.

.

.

 **Fin del capítulo.**


End file.
